


[Podfic] Cyrano, but make it GAY

by rhythmia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Gen, Middle School, POV First Person, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, brief mention of homophobia and homophobic slurs, middle school romance, young gay entrepreneurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of a tumblr story by writeness based on the tweet by @hiitaylorblake that reads: In middle school I used to charge boys $5 and I would write a poem for their girlfriend, I would literally sit at school all day and just write poems about other people's women. I made like $50 a week just staring at girls, and writing about them. A young gay entrepreneur.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Cyrano, but make it GAY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cyrano, but make it Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654781) by writeness. 



****

**Original fic post:**[On tumblr](https://writeness.tumblr.com/post/187206812465/ladyantiheroine-this-is-a-young-adult-novel) by [writeness](https://writeness.tumblr.com) (aka [BooSargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooSargent/works) on AO3)  
 **Fandom:** Original Fic  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Content Notes:** No archive warnings apply  
  
 **Length:** 17:12, 12.5 MB  
 **Cover:** by rhythmia (hah it's my hand)  
 **Podfic Bingo squares:** record standing up, character of color  
  
 **Cover image description:** photograph of a spiral bound lined notebook laid diagonally across a table, open to a page that is partially ripped out. A light golden brown hand holding a ballpoint pen is leaned against the top right corner, ready to write. The text on the notebook reads: Cyrano, but make it GAY, written by writeness, performed by rhythmia. Text below reads: a tumblr podfic about a young gay entrepreneur. 

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m76g5rt7tn2r2eh/Cyrano_but_make_it_Gay_written_by_writeness_read_by_rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11C3LsyWg4YBQ1T58gWK_MGzdPYs6EDP2/view?usp=sharing) to stream or download

Thanks so much to writeness for working with me as I was recording it! Kudos or comments for the both of us would be pretty rad of you. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D


End file.
